Morning Bath Time
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: John arrives home early in the morning and finds his lover in the bathtub instead of in bed. Slash Cena/Miz


_**Morning Bath Time**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with WWE.**_

_**Summary- John arrives home early in the morning and finds his lover in the bathtub instead of in bed. Slash Cena/Miz**_

John slide out of the rental vehicle and gently shut the door before opening the back door and getting his bags out before walking up the driveway to the house he shared with his husband. It was still early in the morning so he didn't bother trying to open the door his husband was probably still sleeping. After unlocking the door he entered the house, placing his bags down before making his way upstairs remembering to lock the front door. His husband had become a little bit of a house protection freak ever since someone broke into the house while he had been upstairs sleeping. John had been on the road promoting his movie and Mike had taken a few day medical leave after suffering from a huge migraine, and one of the night a drunk guy broke into the house after thinking it was his house and Mike had horribly scared despite the fact that he was a wrestler. Ever since then Mike had paid to have three different house alarms set up and the and every single lock had been changed. John had teased him about being a little obsessed but he never denied the protection if it meant Mike felt safe in their home.

John entered their bedroom and was disappointed to see the empty bed that dominated the room. Frowning John glanced in the direction of the bathroom door that was partially opening. John glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand table beside the bed, the bright red numbers read 3:52am. John walks closer to the bathroom door and pushes it open, his gaze is immediately drawn to the huge Jacuzzi like bath tub that took up most the bathroom, Mike was resting peacefully in the tub with his head resting against the side.

John walked closer to the tub and crouched down to beside Mike's head. The eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

"Quit staring." Mike whispered after a little while. John smiled and ran his hand through Mike's hair. "Hmm what time is it?"

"A little after 4. What are you doing up so early?"

"Bed was cold and empty, I couldn't sleep." John lifted Mike's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "Join me." Mike asked as they parted. John yanked his shirt over his head and discarded his jeans and boxers. Mike moved forward in the tub and John slide in behind him. Mike leaned back against John his head resting against his husband's shoulder. John wrapped his arms around Mike and started trailing kisses over Mike's neck nipping at it every few kisses. Miz moved away from the kisses and turned himself around so that he was straddling John's thighs. John's hands rand over Mike's thighs before resting on his hips.

"You wanting something Baby?" Mike rocked his hips feeling his hard member brushing against John's.

"Please." Mike breathed out before his lips were captured in a bruising kiss. John's hands rested on his ass and pulled their bodies even closer, Mike's arms reached out and were wrapping around John's neck intensifying their kiss.

"Wanna ride you." Mike hissed out as their erections brushed against each others. John's ran his finger against Mike's eager entrance.

"We need some lube." Mike reached back onto one of the shelves and pulled a bottle of conditioner and handed it to John. John slicked his finger before sliding it into Mike's willing body. The stretching was fast and gently, Mike always like being tight around John which the other loved just as much. Pushing away the conditioner after slicking John up Mike lifted his hips his hands clenched onto John's shoulders as he lowered himself onto the pulsing member. John rubbed Mike's hips while he waited for his husband to adjust to him being stretched and filled. Mike circled his hips and John got the message to start moving. John started thrusting up while Mike moved himself up and down, their lovemaking was slow, gently and sleepy like. Mike's eyes were started to drift shut and John could tell that his husband was enjoying this but he would rather be sleeping at this time in the morning. John trusted up and hit his husband's prostate spot on making Mike's eyes shoot open and his fingers to dig into John's shoulder. The two continued and soon Mike was clenching around John and screaming as his release flowed through him, John reaction to the hot slick channel tightening around him and the orgasmic look on his husband's face was enough to send him over. The shouts of each other's names was probably enough to notify the neighbours of what they were doing. Mike collapsed against John's chest his face was buried in his husband's neck.

"Love you John."

"I love you too."

John kissed Mike's head before gently lifting his lover's hips so he could slide of him.

"Come love wash up then we can go back to sleep." The water was started to get colder, so the two washed quickly before John got out of the tub and helped Mike out and wrapped them each in a towel. Walking back to the bedroom John slipped on some boxers and helped Mike who was practically sleeping on his feet into some before walking them over to the bed, John pulled his lover into his arms and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**_I like these two. Hope you all enjoy. _**


End file.
